


Young Love

by unicornwind



Series: Young and Married [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Idol Mingyu, M/M, Model Minghao, Romance, Slice of Life, married young au, they're young and married and so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwind/pseuds/unicornwind
Summary: It's a lively party, but why doesn't Mingyu have fun?
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Young and Married [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone deserves to have some light and fluffy stories once in a while, right? ^^

“One would think your tendency to be jealous would finally end once you got married, boy did they get it all wrong.” Seungcheol says from behind him, Mingyu doesn’t even realize the small group that has been chatting with him for the past 10 minutes or so is gone. It’s only Seungcheol and him there, standing in the middle of lively New Year party their manager hosted. He’s been too busy glaring at that random guy who successfully steals his beloved’s attention for a while now to notice anything that might happen around him.

Even from afar, he can clearly see the way Minghao’s -his Minghao, his husband- eyes light up and laugh at every single word that comes out of that guy’s mouth. 'What’s so funny anyway', Mingyu thinks bitterly.

“I’m not jealous.” Mingyu reluctantly replies when Seungcheol coughs right at his face, an attempt to make Mingyu stops glaring. A futile attempt though because Mingyu’s gaze never once falters.

Seungcheol snorts at Mingyu’s replies and says something quietly that sounds so much like “yeah right”.

Mingyu directs his glare to Seungcheol then, before saying, “It’s just I have no idea who he is, Minghao never mentions anything about him and I’ve never seen him before.”

Mingyu knows all of Minghao’s friends, his acquaintances, his coworkers, and vice versa. It’s actually their unspoken promise to introduce their friends to each other ever since they were still dating. It’s become their habit over the years to tell the other if there’s someone new in their lives. Even if they can’t introduce them directly, at least they make sure to mention it one way or another. But not this time, Mingyu is sure Minghao never tells him anything about the stranger. Not that he acts like a stranger to Minghao, they look comfortable enough to joke around freely like that.

But in retrospect, Mingyu has been extra busy with his group’s tour for the past three weeks and then just when he came back home it was Minghao’s turn to be busy with his photoshoots that seem to be never-ending. So realistically speaking, Minghao probably hasn’t had the time to mention this new guy to Mingyu. They both have been so busy; they haven’t even had times to cuddle peacefully.

He can’t hear whatever stuff they’re talking about over the loud music, he just knows that these two seem awfully close. He most definitely is not fond with the way that guy places his hand on Minghao’s nape. It’s a little too intimate for Mingyu’s liking.

Seungcheol, meanwhile, heaves a sigh. Man, Mingyu is in desperate need to tone his jealousy down a bit.

“He’s probably someone from his work, or one of the models he’s worked with. You can ask him later, you know?” Seungcheol says before sipping his white wine. “And you really, really, need to give Minghao some space. He’s not going anywhere, Mingyu. For all I know, he will always come back to you. Not to mention that you two are already married.”

Well, yeah that’s true. Because right after Seungcheol finishes talking, Mingyu sees Minghao waving the guy goodbye before walking straight back to where he’s standing. His gaze softens when Minghao smiles at him, one hand is already reaching out to get his husband back to his arms.

Minghao melts easily into his embrace, still smiling before greeting Seungcheol with a poke on the elder’s cheek, causing him to laugh and swat the offending finger.

Mingyu smiles at their interaction, it’s cute and heartwarming but he needs to do something first. So he pulls Minghao closer to his chest, holding him tight so now they’re face to face before crushing his lips to the latter’s. Minghao gasps at the sudden kiss but doesn’t try to break free, and with the silent permission Mingyu lands open-mouthed kisses on Minghao’s lips, biting Minghao’s plump lower lip before sucking it gently. He promptly forgets where they are and why he even feels the need to kiss his husband in the midst of his company party like this. All he knows is how sweet his husband’s lips are, how rewarding it is to hold him in his arms. He tightens his hold on Minghao’s waist, trying to deepen the kiss and smiling when his beloved simply goes with it.

When he leans away, he can see Minghao’s already staring at him with a knowing glint. Of course, his husband finds out right away why he behaves like this but Mingyu doesn’t care, he just wants to assert his territory and he knows Minghao secretly likes it when he gets all jealous.

He grins down at Minghao who is still his arms, looking intently at him with his hands holding to the lapels of his coat.

“I love you, baby.” Mingyu whispers to Minghao, lips are just inches away.

“Hmm… I love you too, you possessive jerk.” Minghao replies, one of his hands sneaking to his waist and pinching it with long fingers.

Mingyu lets out a laugh, not even feeling a slightest guilty of being stupidly jealous. He leans down to kiss Minghao’s forehead when he sees that same guy staring at the both of them from the corner of his eyes. He shifts his gaze so now he’s staring directly at the guy, holding it there for few seconds until the guy breaks the staring battle and turns away.

Minghao, oblivious to what his husband just did, continues to berate him softly. “You know, I would’ve introduced you to him if you just stopped glaring at the poor guy for a sec. He’s a new model in my agency and apparently he knows your manager that’s why he’s here.”

Mingyu only replies with a happy hum, suddenly feeling so giddy he can’t stop smiling before leaning down to capture those plush lips again, effectively ceasing Minghao’s grumble something about jealous childish husband.

Seungcheol, who witnesses the whole thing, just heaves another deep sigh. That poor guy is probably scared beyond wit over Mingyu’s deathly stare. Seriously though, he doesn’t think he will ever stop wondering how Minghao copes up with Mingyu’s jealousy antics all this time. But considering the two lovers are now laughing and bickering at the same time over something stupid while still being in each other’s arms, completely oblivious of everything around them, he should’ve known the answer already.

The sickeningly loving gaze those two are sporting in each other’s eyes is also a solid answer that is hard to be missed, by the way.

'Ah young love', Seungcheol muses before leaving the couple to grab some more wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Married gyuhao fic is almost nonexistent so I took the liberty to write one and honestly I had so much fun writing it. The idea actually popped up 2 years ago when I just fell head first into diamond life and subsequently found out about this unique otp.  
> Also, I haven't written anything for years, my last fic was published in 2014. So I've been very nervous to get back in writing fics and publishing them >.< But I'm so happy to be able to write something again though, I just got reminded how fun and enjoyable it is to create stories and share them to others.


End file.
